The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Thunbergia, botanically known as Thunbergia grandiflora, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Daniellaxe2x80x99.
The new Thunbergia originated from a cross made by the Inventor of two unidentified selections of Thunbergia grandiflora. The cultivar Daniella was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Voorhout, The Netherlands in 1997. The selection of this plant was based on its unique flower coloration.
Asexual reproduction of the new Thunbergia by cuttings taken in a controlled environment in Voorhout, The Netherlands, has shown that the unique features of this new Thunbergia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The new Thunbergia has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, daylength, light intensity, nutritional and water status without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Daniellaxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Daniellaxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Lavender-colored flowers.
2. Long peduncles.
3. Dark green leaves.